European Badger
With its striking black and white striped head, the European badger (Meles meles) is one of our most instantly recognisable mammals. The rest of the stocky body appears grey, and the legs, throat, neck, chest and belly are black. The tail is a whitish colour, but can be darker. Males and females are generally similar in appearance, although females tend to be slightly smaller in size. The European badger's name is said to derive from the French 'bêcheur', meaning 'digger'; the strong musculature, short legs and long claws of this species reflect its burrowing habits. Roles * It played Doorman in The Wizard of Oz (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Tony in Carnivorans, Inc. * It played North American Porcupine in Bambi Series (Samwei1234 Style) * It played Hoagie Gilligan/Numbuh 2 in Codename: Nocturnal Animals Next Door * It played Four in Numberanimals Gallery European Badger.jpg Badger, European (Song of the Sea).jpg aa12.jpg Badger, American (Woody Woodpecker).png|The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999-2002) Humphrey_the_Badger.png BrockTheBlock.png bojack-horseman-season-4-a.jpg Far Cry Primal Badger.jpeg A.B.B.Y..jpeg Star_meets_European_Badger.png|Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) Chowder meets European Badger.png Benny the Badger.jpeg Badger_mib.png Badger01_mib.png Hufflepuff Crest.png Meles Genus.jpg Badger chart.jpg European badger clipart.jpg Hufflepuff Badger.jpg European-badger-zoo-2-animal-park.png Badger playmobil.jpg Tom and Jerry Badger.png Badger-disneythinkfast.png Sonic Boom Sticks-the-jungle-badger-sonic-boom-rise-of-lyric-49.1.jpg Sticks-the-jungle-badger-mario-and-sonic-at-the-rio-2016-olympic-games-8.57.jpg Sticks-the-jungle-badger-sonic-boom-7.01.jpg Sticks-the-jungle-badger-sonic-boom-shattered-crystal-90.9.jpg Sticks-the-jungle-badger-sonic-boom-fire-and-ice-8.28.jpg Sticks-the-Badger.png Sticks as Dora.jpeg Sticks.jpg Sticks the badger by tanyatackett-daojw5j.jpg Sticks in a White Background 2.jpg Sticks in a White Background.jpg Books 0D0FA3D4-05AF-4458-BBA0-56CA9CC6BA39.jpeg 8505A528-FB9C-405F-89C6-DE0D22CE784F.jpeg BB2D2C14-8A88-4B1A-9C97-2415B289BCB7.jpeg 7994D1DB-5E19-4776-8087-73B531EBFE81.jpeg BBA02D09-4AD8-4474-8958-8B411441E218.jpeg 4CB179E6-DDE0-4926-8BCD-CBEF8B648C36.jpeg C152B88B-3167-4F43-A049-DF5818CC8054.jpeg FEE5AD17-3133-4263-AA4D-C8B98D9207D8.jpeg EF331613-2900-49E7-A9AA-7DF960587EB7.jpeg 376F631E-9356-4831-A9BE-624D6A34F835.jpeg 5052D62F-E4D4-4127-82FB-2B18CAF704B8.jpeg BF3F31A6-F937-4382-A5B0-23921081CF90.jpeg 0C9F6490-EAF9-4C0A-A0A9-C6D7410FA283.jpeg 018B6195-09F6-4D1D-9FF3-80DE5A99649F.jpeg 83057A4A-0148-4658-91E5-504BA2A445CD.jpeg 0DC8F32F-3C7C-477F-9479-E092DDB494F1.jpeg 899596D1-11ED-493F-87A4-8192C6EC49F8.jpeg 8BCF6172-60D3-4D98-8143-409812E95883.jpeg See Also * American Badger * Honey Badger * Japanese Badger * Hog Badger * Asian Badger * Javan Ferret-Badger * Burmese Ferret-Badger * Chinese Ferret-Badger * Bornean Ferret-Badger Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Mustelids Category:Song of the Sea Animals Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:300 Animals Category:Watership Down Animals Category:Peter Rabbit Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:The Wind in the Willows Animals Category:Omnivores Category:The Tale of the Fox Animals Category:Pecola Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks Animals Category:Far Cry Primal Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Woody Woodpecker Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:Mr. Meaty Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Quarto Books Animals Category:Monsters in the Night Animals Category:Amber Books Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Old World Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:100 Facts: Mammals Animals Category:100 Facts: Nocturnal Animals Animals Category:The Berenstain Bears Animals Category:Once Upon a Forest Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Scandinavian Animals Category:Over the Hedge Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Enchanted Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Zoo 2: Animal Park Animals Category:Playmobil Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:The StoryTeller Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:Martin Mystery Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals Category:Wild Grinders Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:Sly Cooper Animals Category:Chowder Animals